


When You Are On Vacation And Something Happens

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Jealous!Eggsy, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.” He tilts Harry to face him by the chin, grinning. “You got nothing to worry about. No one’s gonna notice you when they’ll be too busy flirting with me.” </p><p>Harry smiles. “This gentleman will do his best.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are On Vacation And Something Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Filled on Tumblr for chefhector's prompt: If you are maybe something where Harry is alive and Eggsy drags him away for a much needed vacation and Eggsy teases Harry not to get jealous because everyone will be flirting with him, but really everyone flirts with Harry and Eggsy is jealous but Harry just laughs and kisses Eggsy because he's the only one for Harry.  
> “It’s hot.” 
> 
> [Originally posted here on my blog](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/113947843932/are-you-still-taking-harry-eggsy-promts-if-you)

“It’s hot.” 

Eggsy peeks over the rims of his glasses, amused. Leaning back against his seat, he pats Harry’s hand amiably. “You’ll live.”

Harry ducks his head as a couple of girls pass them by, still self-concious about the jagged scar against the side of his head. Eggsy sighs, linking their hands together. 

“It’ll be fine. You gonna be fine.” Eggsy says softly, getting up as they are called to the front desk. “Hey.” He tilts Harry to face him by the chin, grinning. “You got nothing to worry about. No one’s gonna notice you when they’ll be too busy flirting with me.” 

Harry smiles. “This gentleman will do his best.”

* * *

They’ve never had a vacation together before, certainly not as a couple and definitely not Eggsy whose only vacations extended to the wet coasts of England. 

“This is nice.” Eggsy turns to look around them, taking in the rest of the diners in the cafe. Harry nods at their waiter, ordering for them in soft, lilting tones. 

“I’m glad it is. What would you like to do today?” Harry reaches over for Eggsy’s hand. 

Eggsy squints a little in the glare from the sea. “I heard that there’ll be a night market not too far from here. We could rent a car or something? Take it up the hill to the lookout points?”

Harry agrees, “We could try our hand at navigating the town traffic for the heritage buildings. There’s a little stall that sells snow cones of unusual flavours.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply when their waiter returns, placing their drinks and food on the table in front of them. Then, he watches with no small amount of bemusement as their waiter cocks his hip, batting her eyelashes at Harry.

“Will that be all,  _sir_?” She says, dropping her voice. Eggsy’s hand tightens only a fraction around the stainless steel cutlery on the table.

Harry salutes her with his glass. “Yes, thank you.”

“Gathered a fangirl have we?” Eggsy tries for a smirk, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. “They certainly didn’t take long to flock to you.”

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d have thought you jealous of them.” Harry quips, taking a deep sip from his drink. The pause lengthens, drawn out and it has the corners of Harry’s lips curling and curving upwards into a Cheshire smile. “Oh, you are.”

“Shut up.”

Harry huffs a laugh, the crinkles around his eyes becoming more pronounced. “I won’t deny that this is amusing, but…” He leans over, taking Eggsy’s left hand and running his thumb over the thin gold band on his ring finger. “All right?”

That has Eggsy ducking his head, avoiding Harry’s earnest gaze.

“All right.” He says simply, smiling quietly, taking a deep breath to continue their vacation planning.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still taking prompts and headcanons :) ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
